


The Dragon has Three Heads

by sarkywoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic for an old prompt on the ASOIAF Kink Meme - 'The Dragon has three heads'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon has Three Heads

The Dragon has three heads. Today Tywin Lannister is due to meet all of them.

He walks through the ashes of King’s Landing with his head held high. His steps are dogged by Vengeance, the Dragon that came from across the seas. She dresses like a Dothraki khaleesi, but the madness in her eyes is pure Targaryen. She would have him burned without trial. It was her warriors that had captured him and dragged him across the battlefield to her. That alone had broken bones and almost killed him. His left leg has not quite set properly and Tywin grinds his teeth together every step.

Above them a real dragon soars, a black monstrosity that constantly spews flame. A Lannister banner hanging from the gate is incinerated, but Tywin does not believe in omens.

The palace stands intact amongst the ruins of the city and it is there that Vengeance takes him. She kicks out a foot from her horse and sends him sprawling to the ground at the gates.

“He needs to die,” snaps Daenerys Targaryen as she dismounts and moves to join two old knights with stern faces. 

Tywin is not troubled by her determination to see him dead. She is only one of three.

The second stands before him, a beautiful lady dressed in white with a green dragon curled at her feet. The commonfolk call her Mercy now, but Tywin knows her as Sansa Stark. Although his family made her life hellish, she still holds the gentle naiveté that made her family such easy prey for lions. He imagines it was her word that spared his sons and wonders if her silence killed his daughter.

No, looking at the sad downturn of her lips now he knows she would have begged forgiveness for all their foes, despite the poisonous paranoia Littlefinger tries to pour in her ear. Sansa Stark retained her purity through the machinations of Lannisters, Baelish is no greater threat.

“Help him up,” she asks the Hound.

He is tugged to his feet by a man he once owned in front of a gaggle of lords and ladies. Inside the gates they are everywhere, lining the path to watch him pass. The aristocracy must have hidden here when the fires began. Now they all turn out in their finery to watch Tywin Lannister follow a little girl to his fate.

“Your crimes are extensive,” she says sadly as she leads him into the palace. “But perhaps, for the sake of your sons…”

Tywin says nothing. It is not her pity he needs. She is only one of three. The Dragon has three heads. Vengeance, Mercy and Justice.

Justice sits on the steps to the throne, a white wolf by his feet and a white dragon soundlessly roaming the rafters of the tall room. The room seems ten times larger than it had. It is almost empty. Blood stains the wolf’s mouth and Tywin cannot help but recall the stories he has heard of his grandson’s death. Myrcella and Tommen still live, but Joffrey had been dragged from the Iron Throne and mauled by that beast in front of terrified courtiers and his screaming mother. That was the first anyone knew of Jon Snow’s presence in the Red Keep.

Less noble than Eddard, more deadly than Robb, but cold and silent as snow. The son of Lyanna and Rhaegar, the Bastard of Winterfell. Cousin of Sansa, nephew of Daenerys, husband to both.

Grey eyes assess Tywin calmly. Mercy and Vengeance take their place at his sides.

“Death,” says Justice quietly.

The white wolf lunges forward.


End file.
